Warrington's Townhouse
__TOC__ General Chris lives in a three-story townhouse in Islington, London. The ground floor is what was typically known as the public portion of the house, containing the kitchen, dining area, front parlour, and a bathroom (this is where the laundry facilities are located). The first floor is used by his parents when they visit and so has a bedroom as well as a bathroom, a 'guest' parlour, and a small porch situated directly above the front stoop on the ground floor. The second floor is typically used as Chris' personal area and so is comprised of his bedroom and bathroom as well as an area that he prefers to call his office, but is really more a sitting area full of books, treatise, legal documents, and maps. The third (and final) floor is used for storage, more than anything else. At the bottom, you'll find blueprints of his home on a floor by floor basis. In the picture at top, his townhouse would be the one shown on the far righthand side. To give you a taste of the furnishings Chris prefers, you'll also find examples of what certain rooms of his house look like. Bedroom This is a view of Chris' bedroom (if you look at the second floor layout, it's the long section of the upside-down L). He prefers neutral or dark colours and would rather sacrifice the comfort of carpet on cold mornings than the hardwood flooring that was in the room when he purchased it. The couch came from his grandparents' house and was given to him by his parents after he moved in. However, Chris bought the majority of the furniture in this room, unlike the furniture that decorates the rest of the house which, like the couch, was given to him by his parents or other family. Parlours Ground Floor The parlour on the ground floor is decorated in dark reds and browns with several paintings hanging on the walls and antique lamps. The windows are large and the curtains are lighter than the rest of the room so that it will draw in the light and keep the room from appearing dungeon-like. Chris believes that, since he spent a large portion of his most formative years in a dungeon, he should do his utmost to ensure that his house doesn't resemble one at all. There is an urn on the mantle that, he's been told, once contained his great, great, great grandfather Linus' ashes, but they've been long since scattered and so he doesn't feel awkward about using it for a decoration. The other urn was picked up at an antiques shop because Chris' OCD won't allow him to keep the mantle unbalanced. First Floor The first floor parlour was decorated by his mother, as she and his father are the people who typically use it. Chris was completely against the floral pattern on the chairs, but his mother insisted and he's never been able to keep her from doing what she wanted. The man in the painting above the mantle is Lynette's father, Nathaniel Wallace, in his later years. The books to the right hand side of the mantle are from her family's old library. There are other, more modern books and furniture in the room as well, but the majority of the pieces which furnish the room are originally from the Wallace estates in Scotland. Much of what Lynette moved to London was actually owned by one or other of her brothers. Several of them died without having produced heirs and so their property was divided up amongst their surviving relatives. Lynette wound up with a great deal of it, as she was the youngest and the only girl. Two of the few pieces that actually came from the Warrington side of the family are the large candlesticks on the mantle and the oriental rug, which both belonged to Collin's grandmother. The general colour scheme matches the parlour downstairs. Second Floor This parlour, such as it is, is much smaller than the other two and decorated very differently. The green on the wall is much lighter than Slytherin green, but it is something of a tribute to his former House. The furniture here is more comfortable, a bit worn, and the flooring is quite a bit lighter. There are books along the far wall and, as shown, this is the room into which Chris' holiday decorations go. He chose the decorations for this room himself, since he knew he'd be using this more than the other two. There is very little in the way of family furniture - in fact, the couch along the left hand side of the room is something that he picked up during his first year out of Hogwarts. Kitchen The kitchen in Chris' home is (tragically) almost never used. Despite the fact that he never cooks, Chris keeps it stocked with everything someone who does cook might want and furnished it with (what he was told were) the most up to date pieces. The flooring and walls over the counter/below the cupboards is Italian tile and the walls are painted a light tan. This was Chris' effort to make the room seem like less of a cave, given its size and shape. Generally, his father uses the kitchen when he visits, which actually quite annoys Chris, as he feels that Collin never puts things back where they were originally. He spends a great deal of time going around behind his father and reorganising things. The clock on the wall near the door was Chris' great grandmother's (on his father's side of the family) and it is the only thing that survived a massive house fire in 1862. Floorplans Ground Floor First Floor Second Floor Category: Residences Category: Locations